The Daughter of Fate
by Aurora Breen
Summary: Her Brother taken, her parents Gone. The only thing standing between what he wants is Her.
1. The Start

"Aniki hurry" I hear my little sister yell at me but I know I'm not going to reach the safe point.

"NO!" she screams again

The gates shut leaving me to the Vampire's mercy

That's if they have any

My sister's screams are slowly getting quieter and quieter until I can't hear them at all

"Yay you got the boy" a overly cheerful voice said

"Great so there are girlie cheerleader vampire's" I mutter under my breath

"Good looking and a good sense of humor, killing you is gonna be so much fun, oh wait we can't kill you yet because of your sister we need the set" The cheerful voice said again

"I'm really starting to hate you Rosalind Rousseau" One of the vamps there say

"Oh shut up Jaracara" Rosalinda says

"Yeah Jaracara shut up cuz no one what's to hear it" the Vampire that is next to Rosalinda says

"Leo Honey please be quiet" Rosalinda says

Leo just shrugs then walks away into a mansion that I didn't realise was there

"Put him in the assorted room and guard it so he doesn't get out" Rosalinda says

Two of the Vampires start leading me up the stairs and into a room where they finally leave me in peace

"Oh Lailah what did our parents get us into" I say staring out the window.

This is the boys' point of view but it's not going to stay that way so watch out

See ya later


	2. 10 Year later

"Ahh!"

I feel someone shaking me

"Lailah wake it's just a dream" a voice says

"Yeah Lailah wake up it's just a dream" another voice says

I open my eyes and see my 2 best friends Gabriel and Mariya

"Was I screaming again?" I ask sitting up

"Yep ya screamed like bloody Mary was after ya" Mariya said

"I'm sorry for waking you guys up" I say looking down at my hands

"It's ok Lailah we know you don't mean to have 'that' nightmare" Gabriel says

"Gabe's right it's not ya fault" Mariya says agreeing with Gabriel

"Thanks guys" I say to my best and only friends

We talk and talk until 9:00am time for school

Gabriel goes and get's changed in the bathroom because he's a boy Duh lol

While me and Mariya get changed in our walk in closets

I walk out and add black studded earrings to my school uniform I also hang a Vampire fang around my neck but I hide it under my Fathers old gang jacket.

Our uniform consists of black undershirts grey or Grey, white and black stripped skirt for the girls in the summer and winter but in winter we can wear leggings. The boys have to wear White undershirts and Black baggy pants in the winter and knee high shorts in the summer. We can wear any shoes to school as long as they match our uniform and we can add anything to our uniforms to make them our own.

Then I put on my Black knee high boots to keep warm and I let my eyes wander while I wait for my roommates to come out.

Mariya comes out first wearing small high heeled sandals and yes she can run in them, pink lip stick, two golden bracelets make a "clang" every time they bash together when she adds a Sapphire necklace and her favorite Dragons anklet.

Gabe finally comes out of the bathroom wearing the boy's winter uniform with his tie done loosely. His eye rake over Mariya and lust fills his eyes.

"Gabe gets your heads out of the clouds and into your body or we will be late to class again" Mariya and I say at the same time.

"Wow you two were just thinking the same thing then u both said it at the same time" Gabriel said I laugh and grab my school bag

"Come on guys we will be late if we leave any later"

"Coming Lailah" they both say then we start walking to class

"What do you guys have this year?" I ask

Gabriel's time table looked like this:

1st Art-John Marton

2nd English- Dan Martereniy

3rd History- Ngaire Rogers

Lunch

4th Math-James Rogers

5th Tennis-Jake Arter

6th English- Dan Martereniy

Break

7th Poetry- Joe Skinner.

Mariya's looked like this:

1st Drama- Greg Guyer

2nd Math- James Rogers

3rd Gym- Jake Arter

Lunch

4th Swimming- Hinata Casterfeild

5th Fashion design- Lucy monrowe

6th Math- James Rogers

Break

7th English- Dan Martereniy

While mine was:

1st Drama- Greg Guyer

2nd Swimming- Hinata Casterfeild

3rd Math- James Rogers

Lunch

4th History- Ngaire Rogers

5th Music- Ngaire and James Rogers

6th Writing class- Katie White

Break

7th Art-John Marton.

Me and Mariya have one class together Me and Mariya walk to our homeroom/ Drama class with Mr. Guyer this should be fun.

Chapter 2 ah this is so fun to write I love this story I don't own any Naruto or Halo characters k? Good glad we got that sorted I have had too much sugar tonight anyway hope you like the story

see ya


	3. Oh My God Ten Ten?

**Recap: Me and Mariya walk to our homeroom/ Drama class with Mr. Guyer this should be fun.**

When we walk into the door we see out teacher Mr. Guyer standing at the head of the room smiling.

"What type of drugs did he take this morning I wonder" Mariya whispers

" Whatever he took I want some of it" I whisper back then we start quietly laughing

"This is what I love to see" Mr. Guyer says when he heard us laughing "people laughing and smiling it makes me feel warm inside oh and is everyone here?"

"Yes everyone's here Sir" our class head replied

"Please everyone call me Greg"

A chorus of "ok" and "will do" 's rang around the class room

"Good now we have that sorted let's get class started" Greg said then he started the class

Greg's class went pretty quickly and all to soon it was second period

"Lailah I'll see u after school kay?" Mariya says

"Yeah see ya Mariya" I say then we start walking off to our classes

The Whole day went really quickly like Monday usually does now it's time to go to our dorms and do stuff. It's always my Favorite time of the day I can just relax and talk to my friends

I walk into my dorm and I quickly get changed into some blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I walk over to turn the TV on when my phone starts ringing I run over and pick it up

"Hello?" I say

"Hi is this Lailah?" the voice on the other end of the call says. Sounds male

"Yes may I ask whose calling?" I say walking over to the cupboard and grabbing some lollies

"Names Yuuto Something has happened to your friend Gabriel and now he's over here at the police station saying he didn't know what happened" the Yuuto guy said

"ok so what did happen" I ask

"He was caught robbing a bank downtown close enough to your school that we guessed he must have snuck out fairly quickly" Yuuto said

"Hand the phone to Gabe now!" I say adding some thing I call control into my voice

Yuuto by the sounds of it hands the phone to Gabe because I can't hear his heavy breathing anymore

"Lailah that you?" Gabe asks sounding scared and confused

"Course its me who else would it be but why they callin me?" I ask

"I told them your number and I think the Yuuto guys gonna keep it memorized in his head just in case Brody uses his Abilities on me again" Gabe filled me in

"K you want me ta come pick ya up?" I ask

"Yes please" he almost sang

"Hand the phone to dumb dumb would ya?" I ask and Gabe does laughing that I called a officer dumb dumb

"So are you going to come pick your friend up or do you want us to drop him back?" Yuuto asked

"I'll come pick him up bye" I say then I hang up on him.

I start running to the door grabbing my car keys and a jacket I run to the parking lot

I find my small black convertible and I hop in and I start driving to the police station

Ten to fithteen minuets later I'm hopping out of the car and walking up to the stations door and pushing it open

When I walk in I notice that it looked very clean nothing was smudged or dirty. The new boss loved to keep clean I'm guessing

"Yo anyone home" I say

"Lailah follow the sound of my annoying voice" Gabe says

I start laughing and walk over to where I'm suspecting Yuuto and Gabe are

"Hi officer Yuuto and you must be Lailah come to pick your friend up" Yuuto said standing up walking around the desk and unlocking the sell

"You came" Gabe says running over and hugging me

I give him a quick hug back then I sign the needed papers and me and Gabe are walking back to my car under ten minuets which is a record for us.

Since we and Gabe both like the same songs we Start playing our fave songs really really loud while singing to the lyrics. We take long way home so we can have some more awesome song time. We call Mariya telling her about everything that happened. She laughed and says " I'll get the snacks ready" "Thank you" we say before she hangs up.

"We have such a good friend don't we?" Gabe asks

"Yep we do" I say before I turn the music on again.

Ten Minutes later we walk into our dorms still singing and laughing

When we walk into room we see Mariya flop down on couch

"I'm going to get changed" Gabriel says walking over to his wardrobe. He takes black pants and a white T-Shirt out then heads to the bathroom to get changed mean while

"The police men liked the jacket?" Mariya asks  
"I have no idea" I answer

My jacket says this on the back of it: "I do drugs and I smoke and right now I'm drunk  
*insert huge smiley face* I hate you.

Gabriel walks into the room then we all sit on the couch and start to watch the horror movies.

It's 3 in the morning when the movie ends and both of my friends have fallen asleep.

I laugh and get two pillows and a blanket and I give them a pillow each and a blanket to share then I quickly get changed into my Pj's then I hop into bed and I fall asleep.

In my dream I get an unsuspecting visit:

"Lailah it's so nice to see you again" My best friend says

"Ten Ten? Oh My God Ten Ten" I say running over to her

We hug then we both pull back crying

We both hug again until I feel a tap on my back

I spin around and I see all my friends from when I was little.

I see Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Bethany, Molly, Ivy and last but not least my brother Xavier.

"Xavier" I yell running over to him

He pulls me into a strong hug

"Hey Lai it's so great to see you again" Xav says

"Bro I missed you so much" I say crying into his shoulder.

"Missed you too everyone here does" Xav says

We all get into a group hug and me stay there for what seems like forever and I don't mind I'm with the people I love so I don't care at all.

"We will create this dream every night ok?" Bethany says

"K" everyone says

We all go in turns telling our story and what we have been doing since we were separated

In real time I think it was 5:00am when we stopped and Bethany broke the dream.

I love writing this story and I'm so sorry I was late writing this sorry  
I don't own Naruto or Halo I wish I did but I don't

See ya in the next chapter


End file.
